


Why you shouldn't try to control Steve Rogers' mind

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mind controlled Steve, Not Beta Read, Steve is an adorable little shit, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt from live journal: </p><p>Loki uses his magic stick to brainwash Captain America into obeying his every order but nobody told the God of Mischief that Midgard's oldest hero is a punk. Every order needs to be super specific and extremely detailed or Cap'll find a way to goody-two-shoe it up. Get me coffee? Brings coffee after helping old lady carry groceries to her car and saving a kitten from a tree while putting out a fire at a preschool. AND it's the best fucking coffee ever to coffee from coffee land.</p><p>Loki is frustrated, impressed and oddly turned on by this. Steve is obnoxiously too pleased for a mind slave. </p><p>BONUS! Bucky shows up and laughs in Loki's face.</p><p>+++ Any sexy time is top!Loki bottom!Steve</p><p>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50016118</p><p><3</p><p>[Sorry...there's no sexy times ;( ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you shouldn't try to control Steve Rogers' mind

**Author's Note:**

> They talk to much in this fic...

The first time Loki came to earth wasn't through the portal the tesseract has opened for him, what do they take him for? He wouldn't be Loki if he didn't know at least one path to Midgard. He wasn't too pleased where he landed though. Wherever it was, it was a wasteland with not a single beating heart in its land-

It was faint, a soothing whisper in the howling wind but without doubt, it was alive, perhaps an animal. Loki stood above the noise, his magic reaching out to whatever lay beneath the icy land. Curiosity poisoned his mind so what else was he supposed to do but satisfy it?

A mortal man, maybe not completely mortal for one cannot live caged in ice for long. His hand lay flat against it, seeking out the man’s mind, his burning heart. Loki allowed himself to venture in the man’s memories, to access that pain, the loss and the unfairness of the man’s life. Why was this man given a second chance when he, a god, was not? What made this mortal man so special?

_"I don't like bullies wherever they're from."_

Was that it? Was that what made this mortal special? That simple thought alone? That was enough?!

Loki ripped the ice that caged the mortal, shattering it with rage. It fueled his anger even more now that the man resembled Thor. His crimson red eyes stared back at those soft blue orbs.

"Are you an a-angel?" The stranger had asked with a weak smile.

An angel? Loki wanted to rip the man’s throat apart. How could his monstrous form be an angel? Wait-what is an angel? Well, whatever it was could not be something to describe his form, not when this man before him looked so peaceful. Loki replied with a snarl.

"Tell me your name, mortal." He tightened his grip around his scepter.

The man gently shut his eyes, his smile never diminished, "Steve...my n-name is Steve."

Loki watched the mortal dropped to the floor, giving him a gentle kick at the side before turning to walk away. "Fool" he whispered to no one.

The tip of his scepter was gently pressed against the soldier's chest.

 

* * *

 

"What are those?" He asked with irritation.

"Coffee and bagels? You asked for breakfast didn't you?" Steve handed one cup to the god.

"Not those, you fool, those hairy little beast following you around!"

Steve crouched down with a grin on his face, "I found a box of them in an alleyway and they just decided to follow me here?"

Loki stood up from his seat, towering over the mortal, "you have brought home a dozen of them already! I cannot sleep with them jumping everywhere!"

"But you said that you don't need sleep..." the soldier looked up with misty eyes as he stroked another hairy puffball who purred under the mortal's touch.

"That is not the point!" Don't look. Don't look. Stop it. Don't look at him. "Fine! As long as you keep them all at one place!"

"Thanks, Lokes!" An small sharp whistle left the soldier's mouth and his little army of animals followed him like entranced beings.

"Loki! LOKI IS MY NAME NOT LOKES!" Whatever made him want to keep this mortal was beyond him. A black kitten sat before him, mystical green eyes staring back at him.

"Loki?"

The god turned around.

"There you are! Come here, baby."

The cat in front of him meowed and walked towards the soldier. Why in all of the nine realms does a cat have his name while he is stuck with 'Lokes'?! The soldier snuggled the cat closer and kissed the top of its head. Loki slammed his fist against his chest when he felt his heart twist in pain.

"This man will be the death of me."

 

* * *

 

_"You think you know pain?"_

_The world around him began to crumble, blood dripped on his leather boots. Loki looked at the source and screamed in agony as Steve bled out in front of him, his sceptre deeply embedded in the mortal's chest._

_"L-Loki..." his mortal whispered as he twisted the scepter further into the man._

"Loki!"

His eyes snapped open. His frie-soldier was still alive. "What-"

"You were having a nightmare so..."

Loki looked at the man and the pillow and blanket tucked under his arms, "and what are those?"

Steve chuckled, "you've ask that a lot lately. "

"Is it my fault?" He asked with one raised eyebrow, "well?"

He felt the mortal intently gazing at him, as if he was trying to figure the god. Maybe thinking how weak he was, that it was no wonder why he couldn’t keep the throne, why he was not picked to be king.

"I was having a nightmare and my mind feels a lot clearer when I'm closer to you" Steve had already began to settle to the space next to him.  
Before Loki could even utter a word, Steve was already peacefully sleeping. He turned to the mortal, his hand hovered on top of Steve’s face as he replaced those unpleasant memories with soothing ones. "Fool," he watched as Loki, the cat, curled up on Steve’s chest, "he will hate you when he finds out" the cat meowed at him. "He will hate you and leave you like the others."

The god woke up to the sound of Fitzgerald, the smell of pancakes and an eagle perched on his headboard, looking down at him with it calculating beady eyes.

"ROGERS!!"

 

* * *

 

The plan was easy, get the tesseract, open the portal for those ugly creatures and get back to Asgard...with his Midgardian soldier by his side. He wasn't going to leave such an interesting specimen behind for Midgard to ruin. For that to happen, he had to let him go...only for a couple days, he'll get him back. The mortal is his, no one else's.

Bit by bit, the animals began to disappear and his mortal's well being decreased. He hated it.

He teleported the two of them back to the Arctic (finally found out the name as he and the soldier caught up with this world's antics). Loki (the cat not him) was wrapped up in fur as it meowed in protest. He whispered a small spell to keep the cat warm.

"Loki...why are we here?" Steve eyed the still frozen shield.

"I have to get back, I will come for you in a couple days time" the cat meowed in protest once again.

Steve merely nodded, if this is what Loki asked of him then he will follow it...allow it. Steve waited for the ice to trap him once again but none came. Loki stood before him, clutching the cat against his chest, frozen.

"You're coming back." He softly whispered.

Loki nodded, "I will come back."

It took seconds for the ice to freeze his mortal.

 

* * *

 

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve hastily unwrapped the bandage around his hands, "trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it."

Steve almost snorted at Fury's reply. He knew enough about SHIELD with Loki’s help to know that wasn't completely true. The man had asked him what he would’ve done with the tesseract if it hadn't fallen in the ocean. A grin was plastered across his face, "I would've given it to Loki, sir."

The look on Fury's face was beyond hilarious.

"He wouldn't be going after it if he didn't know how to contain its energy and from what I've seen, we need him for that."

Fury studied him closely and Steve leveled the man’s gaze before smiling and carrying the sandbag back to the store room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky. Bucky who was supposed to be dead sat next to a woman with red hair, Natalia Romanova. The dreams Loki gave him of Bucky being well and alive was true. SHIELD was definitely a group filled with liars.

"Bucky...?"

The man with metal arm, wearing all black with his hair tied in a bun turned his attention to him, "sleeping beauty finally woke up!" He walked up and pulled Steve into a tight hug. "You stupid punk, you had me worried."

Tears trickled down his face, "jerk."

 

* * *

 

"He took one of ours" Clint Barton's face appeared in the screen.

Loki had taken another mortal instead of coming back for him. His heart twinge in pain and jealousy. The metal bar he was gripping suffered from his emotions.

"Uh...sir?"

Fury turned to Agent Hill.

"We have an eagle on our tail."

Fury looked at his screens and found nothing threatening.

"And it's carrying a black cat sir..."

"What? We're thirty thousand feet up in the air."

Steve ran to where Agent Hill stood, asking for them to zoom in on the image, "Loki!"

Every agent froze in position, a little wide eyed as Captain America rushed out of the room. More agents froze as the Captain walked back to the control room with a bald eagle perched on his left shoulder and a cat purring against his chest.

Tony and Bucky fell off their chair, laughing.

 

* * *

 

"Loki? Loki!" Thor watched the Captain look under tables and chairs with an utterly baffled expression. A cat meowed. "There you are! Don't wander around like that."

"That is not my brother-"

"Course not big guy, that's a cat, you know feline and furry things-" Tony patted Thor's arm as he walked past.

"I know what a cat is, Tony Stark, my brother has changed to one several times."

Within seconds, ten SHIELD agents had their guns pointed at the black cat nibbling one of the captain’s fingers.

"No, do not worry. This cat is not him." Thor loudly exclaimed as Steve cradled the cat to protect it.

 

* * *

 

"Captain Rogers, you are not authorized to be here."

"I'm just here to give him some coffee." The eagle, Merica, tilted its head, staring at the guards with a deadly expression.

"Let him through" Fury ordered through the speakers.

The Avengers watched the Captain’s interaction with the prisoner through the screens.

 

* * *

"Don't give me that look, you know how much it irritates me." Merica knocked on the glass with his beak.

"You said you'd come back for-"

"And I did, did I not?" Loki sneered.

"You took Hawkeye."

"He was far more efficient to use than you" Loki watched the cat pacing next to Steve.

"That's not the only reason" Steve whispered closer to the glass.

"It does not matter, now get me out."

"Not until you say it."

"I will not!"

Both men stood their ground as the Avengers rushed towards them. Loki locked the doors with a flick of his hand.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Then you can get out of here on your own!" Steve screamed back at him.

"I will!" Loki huffed with irritation. Don't look him. Just open the door and walk out. Don't do it- "...I'm b-back."

Loki was greeted with a full smile when he dared to look at his mortal. "Welcome back" Steve opened the door, "was that so hard to say?"

"You are an infuriating man, Rogers" Loki stared at him up and down, no matter how much it accentuated the soldier's body, the uniform was useless. His magic rippled around his mortal just as the Avengers along with a dozen of agents filtered into the room. Steve now fully dressed in something that resembled the Asgardian armor, blue cape that matched one of the colors on the soldier's shield.

"It was fun but we really must go" Loki mockingly bowed to them just as Steve grabbed hold of his hand.

Steve turned to them one last time, happily smiling, "bye guys!"

The two disappeared along with the eagle and cat.

 

* * *

 

"Why is he still here?" Steve glared at Hawkeye.

"Because I need him" Loki continued to flip through the data Selvig had given. "Get me coffee."

"Why can't he get it? He's not doing anything important, he's just sitting there." Steve continued to warily glare at Clint.

"And you're just standing there, now get me my coffee, Rogers."

Steve continued to grumble to himself as he walked around the strange city to buy Lokes some coffee. A small fairy tale like coffee shop caught his attention. He carefully walked out of the shop with two boxes of cupcakes and a large tray of coffee. Steve quickly stepped aside as he watched fire trucks rush past him. Steve didn’t have to think twice before following them. A preschool continued to be swallowed in flames. The coffee was lukewarm by the time he'd finished helping them out.

He whistled quietly as he began to make his way back, stopping to help an old woman to cross the road. He ended up walking her home. Steve left her house with two more boxes of cupcakes.

By the time he had gotten back to the base, the tesseract and the rest of their equipment had already been packed.

"Where have you been?" Loki stalked towards him.

"I went to get you coffee like you asked" he held up the tray.

"That was six hours ago" still, Loki took a cup from the tray. The coffee was cold and lacked the milky sweetness he loved. Loki watched Steve give the other workers their coffee and cupcakes.

It was the best coffee he ever drank.

 

* * *

 

Bucky struck him in the head, waiting for his mind to re-calibrate. Natasha and Clint stood beside the Winter Soldier, the three of them eyed the captain, waiting for him to get back to normal.

"Are you sure you hit him hard enough?" Clint asked as he waved a hand in front of Steve’s face.

"Maybe too hard...he's not waking up...are you sure he was being controlled?" Bucky turned to Clint with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, why else would he be following Loki? Plus his eyes were as blue like mine."

Bucky slapped the back of Clint's head, "Steve's eyes has always been blue!"

Bucky carried Steve on his back.

 

* * *

 

Steve was still unconscious by the time they reached the tower. Loki leaned against the stairs, small cuts and bruises visible on the god's face.

"One question" Bucky crouched down in front of the god, "was Steve under your mind whammy thing?"

Loki’s eyes shifted to his unconscious mortal. "...yes."

"There was no evidence of Steve being controlled though, or even a time when Loki was near Steve before Cap freed him." The rest of the Avengers grumbled in agreement at Tony’s comment. 

A shield swung at Thor's arm as he tried to put the muzzle on Loki’s mouth, "sorry but I can't let you do that."

They all turned to Captain America.

"He's still under his control!" Clint pointed his bow and arrow at the Captain. "You didn't hit him hard enough!"

"Go!" Loki commanded. "Leave!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Why do you never listen to my orders!"

Steve's jaw tightened, "Did so!"

Loki let out a frustrated shout, "You infuriating man!"

Bucky’s laughter echoed around them, he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, body still shuddering with laughter. "He must've been a pain in the ass."

"Shut up, Buck-anyway I'm not letting any of you take him."

"Can somebody fucking explain if Cap's still under his control or not!" Clint silenced the lot of them.

"Not anymore" Steve replied as Bucky laughed even louder.

Loki was even more confused to why Rogers still wanted to save him after what he had done. He was positive the mortal will hate him, after all, Agent Barton did. As if hearing his distress and confusion, Steve turned  his attention to him, eyes filled nothing but love and understanding. Loki clutched his chest, the pain becoming more unbearable, he heard someone calling out his name but he focused on the pain erupting in his chest. He couldn't breathe and Rogers' presence wasn’t helping. The man his mortal calls Bucky, laughed even louder as their eyes connected, as if knowing the reason to Loki’s pain. Warm hands cupped his face, Steve gently caressed his cheeks. He wanted to cut those hands off, to mutilate this mortal for he was the cause for his suffering.

"What are you doing to me?" Loki sneered, his hand still clutching his chest.

Steve's brows scrunched up, trying to understand what the god meant, "I don't understand."

Barnes whispered something to make his mortal blush whilst shaking his head side to side.

"What did he say?"

Steve refused to answer Loki.

"Do it."

"No."

"Steve Rogers! Do it!" Loki wanted to get rid of this pain.

Steve's eyes flickered down to Loki’s lips. Their lips barely touched but Loki swears that his heart was no longer functioning, at least the pain wasn't there anymore. When his captain moved his body back, Loki quickly grabbed him and pressed their mouths together.

"I did not sign up for this shit!" Clint threw his weapon at the ground and left the room only to come back and pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is levi-ackerbooty.tumblr.com if anyone wants to talk Stoki with moi xD


End file.
